A Monster's Requiem
by A.J. Slye
Summary: Watch and learn; it was a phrase he had heard time and time again throughout his lifetime. Yet she was the only one who ever made him learn how to love. And yet she did nothing; all he did was watch.


_A Monster's Requiem_

The wind blew carelessly across a vast valley in Feudal Japan, lifting the hearts of those in the village below with its liveliness. Although it was dark, the moon shone brightly against the shadowy atmosphere with the stars twinkling alongside the glowing white orb.

It was midsummer's eve and a grand party was taking place in the village that lay in the valley below. Large bonfires sprouted from the ground with people dancing around them in jubilance. Numerous stalls and booths had been set up both in and around the village, each selling something different, with owners hoping that everything would be sold off. Joyous laughter filtered through the night sky and it only seemed to grow as time crept on. Firecrackers then began to go off at random, pleasing everyone with the sudden burst of color and newfound light. Their cheers grew only louder.

Yet, not everyone was enjoying the evening's festivities. A shadowy figure sat on a large boulder at the very top of the valleys edge. From the vantage point, he was given a superb view of the festivities, far away enough to not be seen, but close enough to catch every detail with his superb eyesight. And while he wasn't exactly participating in the night's festivities, he didn't mind. In fact, he never really minded.

As he stared down into the valley, his calculating eyes continued to pick through the mob of people, hoping to find the one he was searching for. After moment, his head dropped slightly, for not finding his target.

He ran a hand through his hair. Soon, a mutely puzzled look came to his eyes as a familiar pang erupted from his chest. Why did this hurt him so terribly? He was in perfect health, yet his chest continued to feel as if it was constantly constricting and clenching in agony. He glanced half-handedly back down at the village.

There! For an instant, he saw her. His gaze snapped upward once more as he continued to follow his newfound target; a young woman. She'd started to walk out of the village; no one accompanying her. Even from this distance, he could make out her figure perfectly.

Her raven black hair reached just past her shoulders and her blue-gray eyes still held their benevolent shine, just like every other time they happened to meet. This time however, she wasn't wearing her normal priestess garbs. But now she was wearing something much more fitting, as he would put it.

She was draped in a traditional party kimono and although it wasn't anything fancy, it was beautiful nonetheless. The outfit itself was a deep shade of blue, and was obviously made of silk. Along the constant blue, small white flowers were sewn in at random places, adding a bit of personality to the outfit. The obi was white as well and many of the layers altered from different shades of blue and white. In his eyes she was perfect.

His eyes never left her form as she walked out of the village. She appeared to be heading toward the forest for whatever reason. But didn't she know that it was dangerous at night? He then stood up, fully prepared to follow her as a precaution, but a flash of red and silver rushed from the village and was soon standing before the young woman. It was the half human, half dog demon she traveled with; InuYasha.

The figured sighed quietly and sat back down. His chest had begun to pound as soon as he saw her. Yet when the half demon appeared, the pounding instantly stopped and was replaced by something much more agonizing. He then felt his chest constrict in pain once more as he watched them mingle.

'Just what is wrong with me?' He wondered idly. The demon continued to watch the pair as they silently conversed. The enraged beauty suddenly yelled. The next thing the observer knew, the half demon was smack flat against the dirt, while the female stalked back into the village, obviously fuming.

The demon chuckled slightly. He loved it when she punished InuYasha. His gaze shifted upward to see the half demon leaping from his crater. As the half demon bolted after her, he cursing so loudly that the any on looker could hear every word as clear as day. A second later, he was kissing sweet mother earth again.

He smiled faintly for a moment, but the expression soon faded. He still didn't know what was wrong with him. Whenever he was around her, he felt a peace he had not yet known in all his years of life. It was a rather strange feeling at first, but over time he had come to welcome it.

But this feeling was slowly turning into a hunger. He now craved it more than anything else. Yet this desire of his would never truly be satisfied.

That particular problem he would blame on the half demon. For instance, when InuYasha entered the scene, his mood would instantly drop to something much more taxing and withdrawn. Her attention would also immediately shift as well. It was go from being directed at him, straight to InuYasha. The half demon never seemed to acknowledge it either.

Despite that fact, the demon always enjoyed his time with the girl and didn't wish to leave her. They had even been in a few battles together and he had seen the way InuYasha had protected her. The half demon had done a fairly good job... most of the time. On a few occasions he had cut it close; so close at that the priestess was on the brink of death by the end of the onslaught.

The demon despised the feeling in his gut when her life was endangered. He felt compelled to protect her, even if it cost him his life. If he died saving her, then he would rest in peace, knowing he was able to protect the one he loved. His mind and body abruptly froze over.

Did he just say he loved her? The demon sat completely still while his eyes widened slightly in sudden realization. He said he loved her. Well, maybe not aloud, but to himself at least.

After a moment, he did conclude that his words were true; he was in love with the priestess. He then mentally berated himself for being so ignorant and not figuring this out a long time ago. Now, as he thought about it, it was obvious; painfully almost.

But as he sat a large weight was lifted off of him. He finally understood the reason for the constant panging in his chest whenever she was near. He loved everything about her. In fact, he knew a lot about the girl to begin with. The demon even knew why she was forced to travel with the InuYasha all those years back.

The whole reason he'd met the priestess was because of the Jewel of Four Souls. She'd actually shattered it and had finished the very long and tedious process of reassembling it a few years back. And at first, she vanished and no one knew what had happened to her after the final wish had been made. But after three long years, she reappeared, just as well as the day she had left.

And of course, she was greeted by the half demon upon her miraculous arrival. Since then, they had been inseparable. But he would never understand how she managed to fall for him. He had tried to kill her when they had first met for pities sake! However, back then, InuYasha had tried to take the Jewel shards from her for his own selfish purposes. In the demon's eyes, he just wasn't good enough for her.

But he knew he wasn't either. Even he himself tried to kill her. But then again, almost everyone did for one reason or another. Trouble seemed to just flock to her. A frown etched its way deeper across his handsome features. She would never love him; at least not the way he wanted her to. The demon knew she loved him like a brother and it was common knowledge that her heart belonged to her half demon companion. And with Kikyō finally at rest, he could live his life with her. Yet up until the moment of her demise, InuYasha never stopped loving them both. And he was almost _always_ comparing her to the deceased priestess.

A slight growl came from the demon. She deserved better than that, and he was, at _least_, better than that! The half demon had constantly been bouncing back and forth between her and Kikyō, and that hadn't pleased him. Couldn't that stupid half-breed see what had almost done to her? He'd nearly torn the poor girl in two! The demon let out a feral growl. He felt like ripping off the damn dogs head!!!

Another sigh escaped his lips as his eyes closed. What was the point in getting angry? It wouldn't matter. Why was he even here? He already knew she was in head over heels with the half demon, and would never love him, no matter how hard he tried to win her over. And being forceful with her just wasn't an option. He would never sink that low.

He stood abruptly, a final sigh escaping his lips. Just before he was about to leap off the large rock, he turned his head toward the village. His eyes shone brightly against the night's darkness as he spoke. His tone was cool, almost inaudible even to the wind. "I love you Kagome."

And so, the demon jumped off the boulder and began to return home, the trees whipping past him as he ran. Yet he did not know that his words drifted along the winds, down into the valley and right to the ears of the young priestess. Kagome's eyes widened when she caught them floating in the night's breeze.

Her eyes snapped towards the valleys edge, only to see a dark figure speeding off into the night. Just as it disappeared out of view, a heartbroken scream racked through the midnight sky. The village went eerily silent as they all listened to the cry fade into the darkness.

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

This is a totally random piece of garbage I did years ago and fixed up a bit. But it's still plot less, pointless, uneventful and overly done by many other people… and now I'm wondering why I'm even bothering to post this…

Ah yes; boredom. Sad, no?

And the demon? Heh, I don't even know who he is. You can just imagine your favorite non-cannon demon with Kagome. I don't really care. But it was actually based off this little snippet of a poem I wrote a few years ago. Don't steal it or I will beat you with a hamma!

_A Monster's Requiem _

_Atop a stone mound, he stands alone, looking down at the village below._

_While the mortal he loves knows nothing of him or his feelings in which he's bestowed._

_This beast has been tamed by one little female, and she did not even have to try._

_Yet her heart already belongs to another, so he calls to the moon and cries._

InuYasha © Rumiko Takashi

A Monster's Requiem (Poem) © me


End file.
